youngjusticefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Justice: Outsiders (Season 3)
Young Justice: Outsiders is the third season of the Young Justice series. Plot Three years after the Reach Invasion, the Team battles meta-human trafficking to protect a society (called the Outsiders) caught in the crossfire of a genetic arms race (known as ???). Characters *The Team/Young Justice: **Tim Drake/Robin (Cameron Bowen) - the new leader of the Team **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman) - the 2nd-in-command of the Team **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) **Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (Eric Lopez) **Bart Allen/Kid Flash (Jason Marsden) **Roy Harper/Arsenal (Crispin Freeman) - returns to the Team under the condition he doesn't abandon, as he tries to learn to be a Team player **Virgil Hawkins/Static (Bryton James) **Cissie Jones/Arrowette (Andie McAffe) - Bart/Kid Flash's new teammate who doesn't get along with at first like Wally did with Artemis **Stephanie Brown/Spoiler (Mae Whitman) **Traci Thirteen (Sumalee Montano) - Jaime's love interest *Wally West (Jason Spisak) - was mentioned numerous times by his teammates and villains, but it is revealed in Episode 20 he was part of the Speed Force and becomes the new Flash. *Justice League: **Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) - the new leader of the Team **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood) **Clark Kent/Superman (Nolan North) **Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk) **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Barry Allen/Flash (George Eads) **Raymond Palmer/Atom (Jason Marsden) **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) **Katar Hol/Hawkman (Rick D. Wasserman) **Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman (Grey DeLisle) **Giovanni Zatara/Dr. Fate (Nolan North/Kevin Michael Richardson) **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (Chad Lowe) **John Ulthoon/Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) **Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) **Augustus Freeman/Icon (Tony Todd) **Guy Gardner (Diedrich Bader) **Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chabert) **Raquel Ervin/Rocket (Cree Summer) **Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom (Michael T. Weiss) **Beatriz da Costa/Fire (Grey Griffin) **Tora Olafsdotter/Ice (Jennfer Hale) **Mari McCabe/Vixen (Cree Summer) **Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light (Lauren Tom) *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire (Kelly Hu) *Koriand'r/Starfire (Jodi Benson): costume based on the classic design, plus April O'Neil from 2003. *Outsiders: **Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Khary Payton) - when finding out about Metahuman trafficking, he quits the League and goes rogue, recruiting Dick, Connor and Artemis **Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Jesse McCartney) - after Wally's death, he no longer wants to be a hero, he now surfaces as a vigilante **Connor Kent/Superboy (Nolan North) - after Miss Martian's death on the destruction of Mars, Connor leaves the Team and joins Dick **Artemis Crock/Tigress (Stephanie Lemelin) - having become too hard headed after Wally's death, she is expelled from the Team, causing her to join Dick and Connor **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Zhang Yu) **Rex Mason/Metamorpho (Adam Baldwin) **Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) **Anita Fite/Empress (Crystal Scales) **Kirk Phillips/Scarab (Oogie Banks) *Donna Troy/Troia (Grey DeLisle): Exposed pretending to be Starfire in Justice League vs. Teen Titans, and confesses about Antethiss. *Garth/Tempest (Yuri Lowenthal) *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Alyson Stoner) - has been wheelchair bound by the Joker when he was driving her father, Commissioner Gordon mad by showing pictures of her paralyzed state *Green Lantern Corps *Martians *Zan and Jayna (Jeremy Shada and Molly Quin) - 2 Meta-human twins who are friends with Tye, Asami and Eduardo *Rose Wilson/Ravager (Pauley Perrette) - Slade's daughter *Mia Dearden (Kimberly Brooks) *Connor Hawke (David Boat) *Doom Patrol: **Rita Farr/Elasti Girl (Tia Carrere) - Beast Boy's loving stepmother after his mother was killed by Queen Bee **Cliff Steele/Robotman (Dee Bradley Baker) **Larry Trainor/Negative Man (Ian Buchnan) *Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Coleen O'Shuaganessy) - Superman's cousin *New Gods: **Highfather (William Morgan Shepard) **Big Barda (Kath Soucie) **Mr. Miracle (Keith Silverstein) **Orion (Jeffery Combs) **Lightray (Will Frielde) **Forever People: ***Bear (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Dreamer (Grey Griffin) ***Moonrider (Daniel Riordan) ***Serifan (Dee Bradley Baker) ***Vykin (Kevin Michael Richardson) Villains *Darkseid (Peter Weller) - the main antagonist of the season, and the true master of the Light, orchestrating everything such as the Invasions, Godfrey's deceit, and monsters from Cadmus. *Kalibak (Michael Dorn) - Darkseid's son *Desaad (Dee Bradley Baker) *Glorious Gordon Godfrey (Tim Curry) - the benefactor of the Light, helps Luthor with his campaign for President, by bad mouthing the League, and embarrassing the Team with teasing names, "Junior Leaguers", "Baby Fighters" and "Teen Toddlers", and mocking how Artemis wore a green costume without a superhero name after finally choosing Tigress, He was exposed to be from Apocalypse and was arrested by Cadmus. *The Light: return to use Meta-human trafficking when first world nations (such as Earth), third world nations (such as Thanagar), rogue nations (such as Apocalypse), corporations (such as Lantern Corp) and aliens from outer space (such as The Dominaters) learn about the Meta-Gene, they let them all weaponzise it **Vandal Savage (Jim Perri, replacing Miguel Ferrer after his death) - returns as the main antagonist, as he runs the Meta-Human trafficking. His voice actor, Miguel Ferrer died on January 19, 2017 after a battle with throat cancer, so they replaced him with Jim Perri as his new voice actor. **League of Shadows: ***Ra's al Ghul (Graham McTavish replacing Oded Fehr) ***Talia al Ghul (Nikki Cox) ***Ubu (Fred Tatasciore) **Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) - having become U.N Secretary General taking credit for stopping the Reach, he places Talia in charge of his company, LexCorp to use the LexCorp Energy Drinks on a Meta-Human with a tracer leading to several meta-humans being trafficked, while Luthor makes business with Amanda Waller on a new Meta-human force group **Queen Bee (Marina Stirtis) - seeks to weaponzise the Meta-gene **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Fred Tatasciore) - having escaped from prison, Slade seeks to take the seat as one of the Light, he is later revealed to be Grant Wilson, meaning Slade was replaced by his son. **Brotherhood of Evil: ***Brain (Corey Burton) ***Monsieur Mallah (Dee Bradley Baker) ***General Immortus (Dwight Schultz) **Klarion the Witch Boy (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) **Arthur Brown/Cluemaster (Peter Dobson) - the Light's new enforcer to give out secret clues, and is the father of Stephanie Brown *Tiamat - the plot that was setting him free with the artifacts was a plan orchestrated by Ocean Master, as he wanted to use him to destroy the world, so Atlantis would be safer and under his rule, which is the reason he is poorly disgraced from the Light Episodes Gallery: Image.jpeg|Poster for the season Title card of Young Justice- Outsiders.PNG|Title card for 2017 The Team (Season 3).JPG|The Team Artemis, Dick, Black Lightning and Superboy (stealth suits).JPG|Rogue Team Outsiders (YJ Season 3).JPG Category:Series